User talk:TheSilenceOfNoOne
Hi TheSilenceOfNoOne -- we are excited to have McLeodGaming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Um, you have the D: face wrong. Were you trying to make a happy face? If so, it goes like this: :D Also, can I has information on if I'm gonna become a admin here or not? MamaWeegee 04:06, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::It's not supposed to be happy. And it's not up to me, you need to ask around for supports.~ TheSilenceOfNoOne 10:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Template * Many of your character pages wary and it might help if you had a template so that all pages are similar. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:47, 27 September 2008 (UTC) SSF2 You (or any admin here) might wanna check out some of the recent changes to the SSF2 page. It seems that people put stuff in there that should not be in there. Friedbeef1 Ho ho ho! 21:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Also, may I propose some projects in order to make the character pages look consistent (such as Smashwiki)? Friedbeef1 Ho ho ho! 21:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) lolwut? "DO NOT look below if you want the content of SSF2 spoiled!" says that if you want to see spoilers, don't look down. That doesn't make sense. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: oh, lol! ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 16:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC)' Check your E-mail I left you an e-mail that I got from wikia about the mass spamming. Please check it out and I have told them that I sent it to you and Pikamander2. Posted by BeauWorth 23:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :The problem isn't bad enough to go that far in my opinion. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 01:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC)' ::I understand, I would keep it in mind though. Posted by BeauWorth 01:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Categorized Hey TSON, I can't do this, so could you categorized Mario in the section of Mario universe. Byllant 02:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Yep. One sec. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 02:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC)' Mario Tornado mistake TSON I accidently move the article of Star Spin with a wrong name. instead of Tornado I wrote "Tronado", could you fix that? Byllant 00:18, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :k ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 05:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC)' expansion page Even though it is not his only role in ssb, ultimate chimera is being made as an expansion, could you please put a link to his page in the expansion characters section? :He's going to need sprites. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 23:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC)' Ultimate Chimera I'm editing his page to have a link to his sprites, now can you make a link to him in the expansion section? Also, i made a revival platforms page, any good? :Remember to sign your posts. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 03:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC)' How can I become into an administrator? (TSON), I just want to tell you how can I be an administrator of this wiki? They said I need he permise of another admin, so what you say? See my contribuitions I create or fixed some good articles; curiously, every day I discovered an article that need to be formatted, edited or deleted, and the only thing I can do is to put the delete tag and my reason of it. I'm, what I like to say, a semi-developer of SSF2, since my few contribuitions, that I still unknown if they are going to be used, like the franquises icons, or the Wario Land stage (seriously, I sent Cleod9 the music, the effects and everything). I also, like everyone, have my acconut in the forums. '--Byllant (Byll) 02:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC)' :You've been a big help. I'll promote you right now. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 02:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Acconut. Lol. Anyways, I think you'll do us good. Don't abuse you new powers! ;) ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 02:53, 19 February 2009 (UTC)' lolwut? How did you get banned? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 03:27, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Hakker went'a trolling through the Devs section because he had leftover butthurtness from me being unbanned (He'd given me two warnings and a ban for posting about emulators, and I told him they were legal, so I was unbanned.) but then the next day he went D:< and gave 30 warnings out and 5 bans just to find some dirt on me. Read more here (he also broke the rules again, in which you cannot ban for something that happened before the person's last ban. But I'm gonna just wait this one out.) Plus, Cleod told him not to even go in that section but I guess he's too stubborn to listen. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 22:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC)' ::Lol, I got a board warning for being on topic. Hakker is so annoying. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::I agree on that. He shows off just to act cool. BeauWorth 22:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Remember that my talk page isn't a baw-about-the-admins page. >_> ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 22:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC)' :::::BAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW. Sorry, that was my stomach. I'll unblock him now. Not that he ever edits anyway. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::You blocked him? Wtf... >.> ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 02:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC)' O_O BTW I'm not coming back to MG. -- TheSilenceOfNoOne OK! 17:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :What!? Is this some sick joke? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 17:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well I wasn't going to but Roymaster convinced me otherwise, at least for a bit. I don't want to get attached to the website if Hakker and the VIP are all looking for excuses to get rid of me... ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 19:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC)' :::Hakker hates everyone. I have at least 7 warnings for minor things, though I strangely haven't been blocked yet. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 19:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::No, you don't understand. I posted ONE TIME in the devs, Hakker made a thread in the VIP about me, and I got banned for that one post. I didn't even last 30 minutes... ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 19:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC)' Again I told this to Pikamander2 (that erased the star too), when I was checking the historial of McLeodGaming Wiki I saw that the first featured article in this wiki was Super Smash Flash 2 and inmediately I putted that star, I don't who mark it as featured article, if you or other guy, but we need to keep that star on that article. '--Byllant (Byll) 06:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC)' :I tried to ask how to place the star off the page, like they do on Wikipedia, but I still don't get it. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 12:49, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Help animating please! I need to animate my sprites for Expansion:Super Mario Bros.. Please help! --The Joking Helper 99 01:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) lolwut? Why the overkill? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :What overkill? Every one of his edits were vandalism, some more harsh than others. Not to mention his name is Cleod9. because he's malicious like those weirdos on the bug archive. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 19:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' ::But I locked him first forever, it was necesary to over locked him again forever?'--Byllant 20:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' :::In other words, he was already permabanned. I was asking why you permabanned him again. Not that it hurts anything. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Had to make sure he was dead. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 03:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC)' ssf3 how old are u? u better not be 18 years old! : I'm 23 :P ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 13:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' : .....Wait what does that have to do with ssf3? 02:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) The Flash of Shadows I know that you and others are creators of Super Smash Flash 2's Flash of th Shadows. When will parts three and four come? :Old story. It's being scrapped. Ne0pets22 01:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::What he said. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 13:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' Vandalism I think there's a special set of settings for admins only. Can you make rich text non-default and temporarily revoke unregistered editing? That should cut most of the current problems back a little. Ne0pets22 09:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I cannot do that. Literally. There is no option for me to; I've checked. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 23:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC)' This is getting way out of hand. The guy who is doing this is constantly changing his IP Address and its getting pretty annoying. And almost none of you admins are on the wiki most of the time and the amount of vandalism is growing. --Mkolpnji 20:16, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :All you can do is revert. If you want bureaucracy abilities, just ask. I'll ban the offenders as soon as I get on every day. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 23:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC)' :I've been blocking this guy but just manages to come back and fuck up with his stupid nonsense-articles, the only thing I wonder is how he changes his IP.'--Byllant 01:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC)' ::Easy. Reroute his wifi signal. Usually just a two minute walk. He could also be using lots of other people's wifi, other people's computers or he has waaaay too much money. Ne0pets22 01:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::In that case, effectively, he is someone that has nothing to do on his spare time besides come and make his stupidities.'--Byllant 01:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC)' If this idiot messes up the articles, I will try to fix some of it.Yukimazan 09:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) The only way we can beat him is to train more mods/admins that can take differeent shifts and delete everything he makes until a solution comes up. DarkVorteX 11:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) problem activating acount My account name is supposed to be "ItsThatGuy"........ sorry to disturb buuuut.... My mcleod account isnt working and they said i should contact an administrator so i decided to contact you........ Fin=\ contact at chidori688@aim.com thnx for reading Does the game come out before September 1st beacsue nonme will ahve time to play so it the full game coming out befroe august but i am Patience but i just don't want tom play on College time when iit start in September because you know how college is :No. And I am not an administrator on the forums, email Cleod. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 16:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' SSF2 Coming out soon but i am Patience but i just don't want tom play on College time when iit start in September because you know how college is :No, the full game won't be out by the time college starts. Sorry. 0.8 might be, though. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 16:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' Zero's Moves His down special move should be bomerang sheild, his side special move should be a recoil rod (completely charged version) i new so i wnat to try to help you guys because i like anime and SSB series :We have his moveset already. You'll like it, I promise. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 16:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' :AH HA!!!!!! TSON YOU JUST CONFIRMED ZERO :3 when is 0.8 coming demo mcleodgaming my brother like you a little but he want to help for stage and characters that need a final smash can you make bowser final smash and peach Uhhh....You do realize that the demo is coming out in the middle of October,right? It even says it on the main page of this wiki. 01:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Drakkon64 will rule the WORLD!! lorsqu'il est de 0,8 démo à venir mcleodgaming mon frère t'aime un peu, mais il veut aider pour la scène et caractères qui ont besoin d'un Final Smash de Bowser et Peach SSF2 yo iam pateince too but i rahter play next summer than on collge time so would it come in 2011 summer :Unless a miracle happens, no. Maybe 0.8, maybe even the demo after that, but not the full game. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 17:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Black Mage Ok Nickelodeon ' 20:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hey The horror of Agumon rumors :O Recent updates on smash wikia claim that agumon is in ssf2... The user claimed to have been on the dev's sprite workshop and saw agumon/greymon/metalgreymon character sprites. His page only included a single sprite of an agumon in idle motion so I can't tell if this is a rumor or not...according to him(or her) the character digivolves with the down special and the final smash is wargreymon . Can you tell if agumon is really in ssf2 or not (he dosnt know if he's a secret or not). Since you are proven to be a dev,you must have seen every sprite that is going to be on ssf2. Drakkon64 02:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can't confirm or deny -- just because I'm a dev doesn't mean I can tell you guys all of the dev-exclusive info. You'll just have to wait and see. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'TheSilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 21:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC)' So you have the answer but you want to keep it a surprise for the good of everyone. That's understandable . But since it wasn't a big no that makes it a "maybe". Most dev's just say "No but you can make an expansion ". Of course it wasn't this question. I was just stating a popular rumor that was getting so annoying I had to ask a dev. It was getting too big and even appears on the ssf2 character list on Smash Wikia. Thanks for even answering,though. If anyone tries to add him before a dev reveals it's conformed I'll handle it.(sorry if this is a long talk). 01:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Drakkon64 will rule the WORLD!! Please reply soon.....PLEASE Exactly why was Vegeta cut? You all seemed to have him near complete. Since he was cut it won't be considered spoiling the upcoming game.Also could you be specific if you Answer? I hope this isnt going to result in spoilers. Please please please PLEASE reply soon. 21:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Drakkon64 :All I can say is that it was to make room for new characters. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 22:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC)' :TSON!!!!!!READ BELOW IF U ARE NOT UN-BUSY Ah okay so there is a limited amount of room and since you had 4 JUMP characters it would be overwhelming and you need that room for other characters. My friend always thought it was because of a grudge over Dragonball or something. Anyway I have one more question to end this. How many demos you predict will there be after 0.8 comes out? TheFlashOfShadows PLZ TELL ME IF THE CHARACTERS WILL EVEN TALK O-O..... 02:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC)DRAKKON64 :I'm not telling you anything, wait like everyone else. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 15:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC)' 1999Elias: how you get the creator of the wiki badge? :By creating the wiki... ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 15:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC)' :MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA GUESS WHAT? McLeodGamingOfficial on youtube said that "most of the characters will talk" Geonine000 15:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :First off, that's me. Secondly, that was like 3 years ago, before we revamped the Story. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 07:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC)' How to use the known taunts on ssf2 0.7 If you press the directional buttons ( up, down , side) with the taunt button you can use the confirmed taunts in game. This is still in ssf2 demo 0.7 and I can't believe you all haven't heard of this..0.0 TheRollinNolan 21:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch Hey, if you know any Dev's or Cleod9 please tell them the cite is down or something. Must be a glitch in programming. Silent Clock 04:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Silent Clock